phillipabatzfandomcom-20200214-history
Individuality as a Moral Virtue
Individuality as “Just Fair Enough” To the degree which EACH of us has much in common, we call upon EVERY person to heed the Virtues we ALL hold in common. EACH of us is an Individual, and thus EVERY one of us ought to carefully observe Individuality as a Virtue. EVERY one of us, being Individuals, have our own Natures and Experiences, and thus EACH of us has Uncommon or even Unique Virtues. These Uncommon Virtues, being no less Virtues for not being common to ALL of us, are no less to be observed as Virtues than any of the others that are more Common to ALL of us, as they are indeed Common to EACH of us, and to EVERY one of us. In a "Free Market", there is a Material Dialectic which provides us with Evidence that our Conceptualizations of Virtue differ, for the thing that is Valuable to one person is possibly of no use or Worth to another. There are circumstances, both innate and external, which cause persons to exchange things of value because each values what is being traded away, and what is being received, in an entirely different way. The very existence of a free market revolves around such an instance being a commonplace. But Virtues that go unrecognized and unacknowledged are lost to ALL of us, in that we are not nearly as Free to make use of them if we are so inclined. Justice demands that EACH of us should be able to express our own Natures, Experiences, and Virtues, so long as we do not infringe upon the Virtues which we EACH and EVERY and ALL hold in common; such would be an Injustice to EACH, and EVERY, and ALL of us, even to those who act so. Prudence allows that we be cautious in observing the Virtues of others; not that we act as they would act, or exercize the Virtues that they would exercize, but that we not forbid them to act in the fulfillment of Virtues which are all their own. Temperance permits us to acknowledge that EACH of us is likely to act in the pursuit of a Virtue which is not immediately accessible to others, and that the understanding of these Virtues may be difficult to convey, and difficult to grasp even when conveyed well. Fortitude challenges us to face the difficulty of pursuing Individuality and the more unique Virtues it implies, without dismissing them as too costly, when the costs of NOT observing them are far greater, and seem to be mounting daily. Stewardship cautions us that we are not only to exercize stewardship over our material existence and environment, but over the more human environment that is our concern for, and encouragement of, our fellow human beings. Vice is not the presence of an attitude adverse to Virtue, it is the absence of a Virtue, and it would seem that Individuality is a Virtue that we are sorely missing in its denial and absence. A System of Justice makes as much allowance for the Diversity and Individuality of Virtue as our own Virtue allows, while Pedagogy allows for only a Scarcity of Virtues, rather than the plainly demonstrable Abundance. We constantly observe a Scarcity of Virtue, only because we do not allow for its Abundance in radically Diverse forms, and only a mere mortal Idolizing themselves as being Omniscient can dismiss any part of this Diversity with any confidence. If no one has the Courage to place a value on my words, I will simply stop trying to communicate to the public at all. Yours is the greater loss. Category:Individuality Category:Quantum Mind